Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: James survived Voldermort's attack instead of Harry. Sirius stays out of jail, but is left with a different task: getting his friends memories back while trying to discern his own feelings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Why didn't they make _me_ Secret-Keeper?" Sirius Black groaned for at least the thousandth time.

One of his best friends, Remus Lupin, rolled his eyes as he watched Sirius play with his ebony hair. "Because that would be so obvious to Voldermort! If you were their Secret-Keeper, Voldermort would have done everything in his power to get that information from you!"

Sirius spoke vehemently. "I would rather have died than have revealed James' secret! I just… I think they're making a mistake with Peter. He's too weak."

Remus spoke softly. "I know. It's all right, Sirius. Dumbledore will take care of Voldermort soon enough."

Sirius sighed exasperatedly and continued to fool with his hair. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and Alice Longbottom appeared in the living room. Sirius jumped up when he saw how pale she was. "What's wrong?"

Alice managed to stammer, "They… They're dead…" before she collapsed onto Remus, who caught her deftly.

Sirius' eyes widened and he looked at Remus. "I've got to go!"

Remus, who had lost all color, nodded. "Go! Quickly!"

Sirius ran out of the house he shared with the man and jumped on his motorbike, which was in the driveway of the house, revving the engine immediately. The motorbike took off into the air and Sirius ripped off in the direction of James and Lily Potter's house, his jaw clenched dangerously hard.

He landed jerkily on the lawn in front of the house and launched himself off of it, running towards the wreck of the house. Launching himself into the rubble, he began searching for bodies, throwing rubble out of his way. He found Lily and Harry's bodies without much effort, and after checking, he discovered that both were dead.

He began tearing the wreckage apart frantically, searching for James desperately. He finally found his best friend and dragged him onto the lawn, patting his cheek in a rather futile attempt to wake him. James suddenly opened his eyes and looked around, face pale.

Sirius burst into tears of relief and hugged James violently. "You're alive! I was… I was so worried!"

James pushed Sirius off and stared at him. "Who… are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sirius stared at James, obviously confused. "What are you talking about? James, we've been best friends for nine years!"

James stared at Sirius, his brown eyes void of all emotion. "I… I don't remember."

Sirius looked around. "Maybe… Maybe the shock of what happened messed your memory up. That must be it."

James began to cry softly. "What's happening? Where am I? Who are you?"

Sirius hugged James tightly and began stroke his hair. "It's okay, James. Don't cry…"

By now, most of the inhabitants of Godric's Hollow had gathered around the remains of the house. Suddenly, there was a loud snap and Albus Dumbledore appeared, looking quite anxious. "Sirius! What happened?"

Sirius looked over at Dumbledore and felt his entire body seize up in sorrow. "James doesn't remember me, Professor."

"A Memory Charm?"

"No… He just… I showed up and he doesn't know me!"

Dumbledore placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder and nodded. "I think you and James should go back to your house. I will be by later. I need to clean up here. We will determine what's wrong with Mr. Potter once I am finished."

Sirius nodded and helped James into a standing position, pulling him over to his motorcycle. Lifting the boy onto the back off it, Sirius clambered on in front of him, his eyes blurring with tears. "Hold on, James."

James did as he was told, gripping Sirius' waist tightly and pressing his tear-stained face against the older man's back. Sirius revved the motorcycle and took off, flying in the general direction of the house he had been sharing with Remus. When he finally touched down on the lawn of his house, Remus was there, waiting. He had dressed himself in a thick overcoat, and a chill wind was blowing.

Remus helped James off the back of the bike and led him inside. Sirius moved his motorcycle into the garage of the house and made his way inside. Remus had wrapped James in a thick blanket, and was trying to get him to eat a thick slab of chocolate. He looked up when Sirius entered and approached the taller man quickly. He looked up at him and spoke softly. "What happened?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not so sure. He… He doesn't remember me, Remus."

Remus looked down. "He doesn't know who I am, either. What… What are we supposed to do?"

Sirius shrugged. "Professor Dumbledore will stop by later… I don't know what we're supposed to do until then."

Remus shrugged. "Chocolate?"

Sirius took the bar offered to him and bit off a chunk. "How's Alice?"

"She's better now. Frank showed up with little Neville and they're in your room right now."

"Oh…" Sirius sat down on the couch beside James and looked over at him. "Do you remember anything?"

James shrugged. "That depends. What qualifies as 'anything'?"

"Anything about me or Remus."

"No. I… I remember Hogwarts, but… nothing about being there… Lessons… I know them, but I can't remember anyone… Were we close?"

"We… Remus, you and I, were best friends."

"We were?"

Remus burst into tears and had to turn away, his face buried in his hands. Sirius stood up and went over to him, placing an arm around his shoulders cautiously. "Remus…"

"He really doesn't remember anything, does he? After nine years, he seriously doesn't remember?"

"I guess not."

James stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. This is obviously messing you two up. I'll… I'll just leave. If I can't remember anything… I should just go somewhere else and try to start a new life."

Sirius nearly barked. "No! You aren't leaving this house anytime soon!"

James sighed and fell back on the couch. There was a sudden pop and Dumbledore appeared in the living room. He looked around and spoke softly. "I think we need to talk."


End file.
